villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darkrai
Darkrai is a Dark-type Mythical Pokémon originating from Generation IV, and a member of the Lunar duo alongside Cresselia. Although in the anime Darkrai is seen as a hero, in some video games he is a villain bent on ruling the whole world of Pokémon and making it a world of darkness. His most important role as a villain is in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, where he is the true main antagonist of the game. Poképark (Main Article: Darkrai (Poképark)) Darkrai's Poképark incarnation is a nihilistic creature that is very lonely, but risks the whole Poképark's existance only so that he can get "friends", in which most of them would be because of being a fearmonger. Mystery Dungeon (Main Article: Darkrai (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon)) The most definitely darkest and evilest incarnation of Darkrai, here, he is once again very nihilistic, but has some very dangerous and evil goals. ''Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia'' Darkrai is the final boss in the video game; Pokémon Rangers: Shadows of Almia, though he does not initially appear as a villain in this game, but must be stopped from engulfing Almia into darkness. Darkrai's power is exploited by Blake Hall, the main antagonist of the game. Blake uses Darkrai and the black crystal that Darkrai protects to fuel his machine. But when a malfunction occurs, Darkrai becomes enraged, becomes even more powerful, and engulfs Blake into a black hole, which was Darkrai's Nightmare technique. However, when the hero uses the power of the red, yellow, and blue crystals collected earlier in the game, Darkrai is able to be stopped. ''Super Smash Bros. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Though Darkrai doesn't appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he does appear as one of the trophies. ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Darkrai makes his appearance in the video game; Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS. He appears as one of the Pokémon emerging out of a Pokéball, or Master Ball. When Darkrai emerges from the Pokéball, he unleashes a Dark Void. Anyone who comes in contact with the Dark Void will be put to sleep, and those that are asleep, will be dealt with heavy damage due to Darkrai's Bad Dreams ability. ''Pokkén Tournament'' Darkrai appears in the arcade version of Pokkén Tournament as a playable character, and one of the only two Dark-type fighters in the game alongside Weavile. Whether Darkrai will appear in the Wii U version as an update gift or DLC is uncertain. Gallery Darkrai_(Mystery_Dungeon).jpg|Darkrai Darkrai_Sprite.png|Darkrai Sprite Trivia *Though a Dark-type Pokémon, Darkrai can walk through walls in the Mystery Dungeon games even though he isn't a Ghost-type. *Thought Darkrai is genderless in the main game series, he is regarded as male in other game series since his archenemy Cresselia's gender is female. *Darkrai is the first known Dark-type Legendary Pokémon, with Yveltal as the second. *Among Darkrai's minions, Arbok is the only Pokémon who cannot be encountered in the floors of Dark Crater. *The Darkrai from the Mystery Dungeon games has many similarities with the following villains: **Joker from the Nolanverse: ***Both made their debut in the second installation of their respective series. ***Both have manipulated individuals and events to their own gain. ***Both have drove an individual into becoming evil and insane (Darkrai drove Dialga into becoming Primal Dialga, while the Joker drove Harvey Dent into becoming Two Face). ***Both desire absolute destruction and chaos of their worlds, though Darkrai was planning to rule the tattered remains of its world, while the Joker cause chaos and destruction simply for entertainment. ***Both had their minions help them against their fight with the heroes (Darkrai had his fellow Pokémon and the Joker had his dogs). ***Both had backup plans should their original plan fail (Darkrai would escape through the dimensional hole, while the Joker was going to blow up the two hostage ships anyway). ***Both survived their fight against the protagonist but not without suffering some form of punishment, despite it being small compared to the damage they caused (Darkrai suffered amnesia, while the Joker went to prison). ***Both of their action led to devestating consequences in the future. **Tobi from Naruto: ***Both manipulate someone to further their plans (Primal Dialga for Darkrai, Sasuke Uchiha for Tobi. ***Both change considerably after having their defeat. **Dimentio from Super Paper Mario: ***Both made their reveal as the true main villain near the end of their respective games. ***Both have manipulated events and individuals behind the scenes, including the false antagonists. ***Both have broke the minds of someone to further their plans (Dialga for Darkrai, Fracktail for Dimentio). ***Both don't care if their actions cause the world to be in ruin so long as they get to rule it in the end. ***Both have offered the heroes to join them. ***Both tried to get rid of the heroes once they are of no use to them. ***Both used individuals to help them get rid of the heroes (Darkrai used his minions, while Dimentio used Luigi). ***Both had backup plans should their original plan fail (Darkrai would escape through the dimensional hole, while Dimentio would use the remains of the Heart Chaos Heart to destroy reality). ***Both are the most cunning and powerful villains of their respective game series. ***Both are also the darkest and evilest villains of their respective game series. ***Both debut in a spin-off of a main video game series, Mario and Pokémon respectively. ****Interestingly, both of those game series come from Nintendo. Category:Monsters Category:Mongers Category:Redeemed Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Game Bosses Category:Power Hungry Category:Possessor Category:Genderless Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Hegemony Category:Kidnapper Category:Revived Category:Bogeymen Category:Thought-Forms Category:Outcast Category:Necessary Evil Category:On & Off Category:Destroyers Category:Noncorporeal Category:Psychics Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Protective Category:Tragic Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Immortals Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Usurper Category:Omniscient Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Vengeful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cowards Category:Game Changer Category:Mastermind Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Magic Category:Elementals